Kami No Ashikabi
by AdamantiumSkull696
Summary: Don't read, lots of grammar errors. Godlike NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1Veil Sekirei And Lightning Twin

AN

Hello I know that my others story not yet finish hell it not even yet to publish but I could spend time to write new stories while try to find some idea for that story. OK,this is naru/sekirei story so expect it a MASSIVE HAREM. Rated for M because it contain Lemon(try my best to write it even though never have a experience wrote lemon),swearing,rape and many more. Now on the summary and story :

Filled by grief and sadness, Naruto Uzumaki the last shinobi once again stepped his foot into this place once upon the time called Konohagakure No Sato but now Shinto going to happen to our blond hero when he arrive in this new city. Warning lemon, massive harem and many more

CHAPTER ONE : VEIL SEKIREI AND LIGHNING TWIN

Onboard one of a airplane that will be descending on Shinto Teito was one and the only last living of shinobi Naruto Uzumaki. "hmm,it been a long time that I been here but it just like yesterday" mutter naruto quite loud to people next to him to hear it. " yeah,same with me young man.i has been work at US more than 20 years old. No matter how beautiful or develop others country, in my heart its always here my home country " said man next to our blond ninja. Naruto look that man for a second before replied " Yes, that my thoug- before that Naruto could think to talking. A loud sound can be hear from whole inside plane "PLEASE TIGHT YOUR SIT BELT WE GOONA LANDING SHORTLY" said flight attendant. Naruto just shrugged and tight his sit belt even though he can stand up or sit using his chakra but he don't want any unwanted attentions.

XOXOXO

After a few moment, his flight safely land on Shento Teito Airport. Picking his backpack, Naruto Uzumaki stepped out of the plane with slight sad feeling. This place no matter what it name was his birtplace,so it make him to remember all his unpleasant memories. Sighing, the blond man move his leg to terminal to make his entry known to Tokyo or Shinto Teito his apparent once again in last 500 years.

XOXOXO

Upon finish his checked out from which stricted than normal airport. Naruto Uzumaki first priority is to find place to rent. He doesn't want to go to hotel because it will ask to many question about his personal thing. Naruto try not to focus about this place that brought so many good and many bad thing to his life once. Konoha once a big and mighty village has been reduce to this big and modern city with a lot of massive skyscraper's. Lost in his thought, Naruto missing a fight not far away from where he's walking by. A fight between 3 people that not normal like human. Massive lightning appear in that place indicate battle was using some kind of different sources than chakra.

XOXOXO

Sekirei No.10 or Uzume was not having her best day so far. After been shown a hannya by her landlady to force her to do chores. On her way back, She meet a twin sekirei who immediately force her to fight them in order to 'make it easy to her to deactivate in this so called God Plan'. Uzume has not In good luck to find her Ashikabi's and the most close and resent is that Shiho girl whom she meet when she take a launch at the top roof of hospital. At first, she could feel her sekirei pulse but in the end it just not from her. Uzume frown from that memory. While she sheltered herself from lightning attack from her attacker, the twin lightning also not in very good mood. Sekirei No.11 Hikari and No.12 Hibiki quite angry at the veil sekirei. They has seen her acted happily and careless when wondered around city. She even has a place to live not like them who have to working to rent and find a decent place that so far has not good result. They has to tie they empty stomach in order to working over time. Like sekirei No 10,they luck in finding theirs Ashikabi's also meet roadblocks. So they has decided that In ordered to win, they had to eliminated each and every single Sekirei out there so that when theirs Ashikabi finally winged them, they paths to heaven will clear.

XOXOXO

Naruto Uzumaki the last of his kin is debate to get a house or just rent one of the room that available in this city. Just before he could decide which one, he heard a very large explosion at the end of the alley he passed by. Naruto look at that alley and shock upon his face when he see a human who's he thought using some kind of energy he never felt before. He decide to make a observation before intervent. When the one who using some kind of cloth in the verge to lost. Naruto quick use a shunshin and kawarimi with that cloth user. In the blink of an eyes, naruto manage to turn the table of battle into cloth user girl. "who are you girls and why are you gang up to fight this poor girl and also what the energy you girl use" shouted a very angry naruto to the twin girls. All the three sekirei feel strange upon seeing a very cute and very angry man."Don't interfered human, this is not you bisness ". Said the one who having a massive blush on her face also the one who has a decent burst but still can't match tsunade super big breast. A small blush formed at his face. Naruto hate to say it but all the year he has been on mission and perform all pre-hokage training, he develop a small crush on the big tits hokage. Naruto shook his head, this is not the time for such pervert thought.

XOXOXO

Up at the heaven, a certain pervert novel writing cry anime tear upon hear his student thought. "that gaki never be a sharp tools in women department. "After that mumbled, he been punch by a very angry busty women. " Bastard,even after life you still a pervert, hmm what to do you old pervert ass.I am quite happy that gaki has though of me,hehe" said Tsunade.

XOXOXO

Naruto has never been confused, wait a second he always confused. This three girls who he thought human can use a strange power. What an odd to find people can use a power when shinobi ages already swift in time. Naruto woke up from his thought when suddenly a girls that he saved grab his shoulder and put her hand on his face and putting her lip upon his. A great white wings explode from her back. Naruto feel his chakra leave his body onto girls but replenish immediately. Still shock, Naruto only said one thing " What the hell ".

AND CUT..

I know it very short but it all I can do while resting on while working in the middle of restaurant but I promise that next chapter will extra length. Please forgive my poor grammar and spelling. Anyone who want to beta'ing my story? , if there please pm those who read this I hope I can satisfied them and if not than well I don't know. There will be polls on my profile until 00.00 A.M 6/02/2017 about who will be in Naru/Harem. Below is the one that will be his three sekirei :

No 10 Uzume

No 11 Hikari

No 12 Hibiki

There you have it folks, the first three naruto Sekirei has made a limit to how much will Naruto has sekirei, at first I want all Minato sekirei but I rethinking that I have to asked reader want so VOTE PEOPLE IF YOU WANT WHICH SEKIREI YOUR WANT IN NARUTO FLOCKS. That it people, so keep R& 't be afraid to flames me, I am new one in this site. So see you all again in next chapter after Polls closed.

JA NE

ADAMANTIUMSKULL696 OUT


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Hannya Of The North

AN

Halloo everyone. Welcome to second chapter of 'Kami No Ashikabi'.Before that, I have to apologies about a very bad grammar and spelling. To be honest, I for once never attend any English class. I just learn from read a couple of book, read fanfiction. I also confuse why some of my word missing in my story. If you can see in my first chapter, some word a missing from it line. I don't know why this happen to my story. Maybe it because I write and publish my story using phone I don't know. So anyway, lets go to the Story.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SEKIREI

CHAPTER TWO : MEETING HANNYA OF THE NORTH

Shinto Teito once upon a time is called by the name of Tokyo but couple a years ago a company that has a lot of money buy it half thus has a right to rename it.M.B.I or Medical Bio Incorporated founder by a young man name Minaka Hiroto and his partner Takami of them were university former student who in secret found a space ship that crash on earth 20 years ago. By using all it technology,Minaka manage to established a giant company who expertly in medical and pharmaceutical. This cause people in Shinto Teito heavily depend on it. But even all of that, there something more bigger than healthy care service that they are or little bird in Japanese meaning is the things that M.B.I has been hides from the rest of the world. Sekirei is a creature whose find an Ashikabi to bonding with. In order to cause a reaction from Sekirei, one must have a compatible sync with Sekirei. For winged to attainable, a humans who called Ashikabi must kiss or exchange dna with Sekirei thus bonding Sekirei to an Ashikabi forever. For 20 years old, Minaka manage to fools everyone that the thing that crash on the night 20 years ago was an asteroid. Now, time has passed and president of M.B.I going to launch his godlike plan to ascending to heaven called "SEKIREI PLAIN".

XOXOXO

Naruto Uzumaki aspect many thing when arrive at this new rename city but getting a kiss from a girl is not he expected. A bright light illumined once dark alley. After a few a very silent moment, light finally disappear from her back. "By The Veil Of My Contract, My Ashikabi Nightmares Will Be Dispelled" shouted the girl whose kissing him. "whoa, what hell just happen. What are those wings and enchanted you just saying?". Asked a very confusing blond man to the girl he just kissing moment ago." I will explain later, now I must kick this twin cunts ass for threaten me". Explain the busty Sekirei to Naruto. The lightning twin whose see all transpire event in front of theirs eyes, feeling envy to theirs fellow Sekirei sister finally find her Ashikabi. In secret, theirs wanted that feel to be winged but lady luck wasn't on theirs side this time. Uzume, upon seeing the twin try to attack them with her power but the lightning twin retreat to fast for her to attack in her condition. Muttering a curse, she release her power and facing her Ashikabi. "I got a lot to explaining to do didn't I". Said Uzume to Naruto who shook his head to agree with her. " But before that, my name is No 10 Uzume a Veil Sekirei. Nice to meet you hotshot". Said Uzume while winking. Naruto just can only sigh with this girl teasing nature but he already live long enough to blush to this simple teasing. With a smirk Naruto reply."yeah. A very-very long explanation. By the way,iam Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me just Naruto". A sweat drop forming on Uzume face but quickly turn to happy grin when she heard his name. "hmm, very well. Lets go to my place so we can talk about this.. I need to bring these grocery back to my landlady before she use her infamous 'hannya' on me or both of us".

XOXOX

Izumo In is a place build to help people who has a problem in finding house to rent. Naruto and Uzume having a small talk on theirs way to Uzume place.

" Uzume, where is this place your called home?. We already passes more than half an hour from where we meet". Asked a annoyed Naruto to the next to him.

" Ops, iam sorry. I forget to tell you that usually I use rooftop to make it more fast to arrive at my destination". Uzume stick her tongue at Naruto who shaking his head at very annoying girl but slightly lighting his mood since his arriving at this place. With a massive grin on the face of both of them, together sending theirs respective energy to theirs feet's to jump up on the closed rooftop and make theirs way to Izumo In. Not very far away, a young busty women sitting at highest building while drinking a bottle of sake in her hand. " hmm, the wind once again turn theirs direction. I wonder what will waiting me at this end of this wind tunnel". Mutter a women who has a large blush on her face like a face people who overdose drinking alcohols but this women is not ordinary women, she like Uzume also Sekirei and she been called a wind Sekirei by her sister because her power can control over wind.

XOXOXO

About 5 minutes later, the pairs arrive at Izumo theirs arrivals, the pairs assault by a very heavy present. A massive hannya mask drop upon the duo. Uzume whose immediately known what going to happen, quick hide behind her partner. Naruto feels a nostalgia upon been exposed to massive killer intent but this quite small like small drop of water comparing to the Madara Uchiha once release in Fourth Shinobi War. That killer intent almost kill him if not for kyuubi shield him from the horrible. A touch to his shoulder wake him out from his past life reminisced. Looking at the one who touching, Naruto eyes almost bulged from it socket. This women godly beautiful. Her hair which in purple colour, her eyes red dull in colour, her decent figure that match her perfectly. Her choosing cloth was interesting to see (AN: Go find Miya cloth in google search if any of you don't know)." I trust you doesn't slack of when do your chores Uzu-me-san? ". Said a women in late 20 to Uzume whose shiver upon be a center of attention. "Yyes Miya, I already buy all listed but we have to coming inside. I need to explain everything to Naru-Kun here ". Said a nervous Uzume to the beautiful landlady and earn herself a eyebrows rising from Naruto about suffix at his name. The beautiful landlady invite Naruto to her house.

XOXOXO

Uzume upon arrive at living quickly tell Naruto to stay here while she going change her cloth. Naruto took upon his time to scan this place he come. This house unlike others at this city quite unique. It design probably based an old Japanese house at Meiji ages. A sound footstep break Naruto from his observation of the house. Once again, Naruto can't take his eyes upon the landlady. Normal people will miss Naruto stared but to Miya it like holding a candy in front of child which quite obvious. " Naruto-san it quite a rude to staring at an old widow women like me. Oh what a man Uzume-Chan has brought in my house. I hope Naruto-san doesn't have any attention to seduce someone like me". Said the landlady while put her palm on her cheek and slightly mock tremble. Naruto rolled his eye at the landlady behavior. Naruto clear his throat " iam sorry for staring at you but you so beautiful than any women I has meet except Uzume-chan. Cue, A massive blush can be seeing on the landlady face. " Oh Naruto-san, such a flatter. I hope his ' Playboy ' behavior doesn't be a daily speech or I might thinking you want to seduce poor little me ". Said landlady while chuckle at her-soon-to-be-tenant face. Before Naruto could reply, a sound footstep can be hear coming down to living room. Uzume with new attire, sit next to our blond hero. " Hey Miya, please refrain yourself from scaring my Naru-kun ". Said Uzume. The one called Miya has a mock gasp on her face " Oh. Oh.. my, What are you talking about Uzume-chan. Iam just having a very healthy conversations with Naruto-san. Is that right Naruto-san? ". Asked Miya while acted innocent. From that points, Naruto can see this Miya really like to scaring off her tenant or teasing people. Naruto frown. WHERE THE HELL AM I ?

AND CUT..

There you have folks, second chapter in 2 days quite short but this time a longer than chapter one hell I write this story is at the fucking 4.30 A.M at my country. Man, it not that easy when your write your own fanfiction. Albeit, my respect to author who writing dozen of chapter in few day. There will not others winged until polls is closed so PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT YOUR FAVOURITE SEKIREI IN NARUTO/HAREM. Once again I hope you all pleas about this new chapter and if not than I apologizes wasting your time read this story also don't afraid to flames me if there something wrong in my story so that I can improve again in next update.

JA NE

Adamantiumskull696 OUT


	3. Chapter 3 Explaining And Lightning Twin

AN

Hello again people. Welcome to third chapter of ' Kami No Ashikabi '. Thank you very much to those who review and to those who adds my story to theirs fav and alert . I try to wrote down ASAP . My work start killing me with all dish I need to makes. Been a Chief is not an easy as many people think but I try to balance my time between work and , first at all. I have seen currently polls result and not so surprise about it. Currently, top 10 Sekirei is almost as in canon with exception for Miya, Karasuba, Kochou and Taki as well as our favorite's Fate Sekirei Yume. I have to say that Kochou and Taki in top 10 is not what I expected. Matsu and Kochou together been winged by one person is new pairs to me. I so far i read only 1 ( In My P.O.V ) story that has both of them winged by Naruto. Oh well, it give me challenge more to write. Sorry about misinformation I write about POLLS when it should closed. It should be end at 00.00 a.m. at 07/02/2017 but I put at chapter 2 a day before. Ok, enough of that. Lets go to the story :

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SEKIREI

CHAPTER THREE : Explaining And Lightning Twin Emerges

It has only been two and half hour since Naruto Uzumaki stepped his foot into this city but it likes been ages for Naruto. Within that time, many things has happen. Fight with a lightning twin, getting kissing from beautiful and big bust girl and finally meet her landlady. Miya Asama. She is not your ordinary landlady yup definitely not your everyday landlady.

XOXOXO

" Very well Uzume-chan, lets get to bisness now ". Said a slightly serious face Naruto to Uzume who keep her eyes with the floor since finish talking to Miya. While all this happened, Miya keep her eyes to Uzume thinking how she going to tell this young man about this whole Ashikabi and Sekirei things. Uzume try to steady her heart in front of her destined one but failing when his eyes glue to her. Sighing , Uzume steel her will. " Naruto, first you need to know that people like me is not a human to be exactly an a Extraterrestrial being not from this planet ". With that she began explaining whole things to Naruto who has a confuse marred his face.

XOXOXO

Two hour later..

" You saying all that power come from the crest and Sekirei is a creature that finding he or she Ashikabi's to get bond. As you say the way to bond is with kissing with the man that this Sekirei react thus created those strange wings to appear behind winged Sekirei and bonding Sekirei with Ashikabi forever. Hmm, this is quite a lot things to swallows. So you are now bonding with me forever right no ". Said a Naruto who has face say that ' Are you for real ' at his face. Naruto try not to groan about things happen in his life within a couple hour arrive in this city. Sighing, Naruto resign to his fate. If he right now bond to someone for rest of his immortal life so be it but still doesn't mean he likes it. He just can hope that Ashikabi only have one Sekirei only. Fools if only he know the truth is far from that.

XOXOXO

Miya and Uzume just stared at this young blond in front of them. For someone just hear something weird and mind blowing things, he quite calm and not act like a fools. " Naru-kun, you awfully calm about this didn't you. Do you has sees something like this before?". Ask Uzume to Naruto who has huge smirk on his face. Naruto silent for a moment thinking how to say that his also not a normal human like them. After a few moment, he decide that he can tell who are Naruto Uzumaki is but leave a few couple things like his sad past. Maybe he could tell them when time is comfortable. Yeah comfortable my ass. Naruto clear his throat. " Hmm, Uzume, Miya. To be honest I am not ether normal nor totally alien being but you can say that I am a NINJA ". Naruto drop the bomb. The shocking clearly on both of Sekirei face is hilarious to Naruto but he decide to continued. " I am also immortal bein- ". Uzume interrupt " Wait, wait just a damn moment, are trying to say you are immortal. Are you try to shitting us Naru-kun " . Miya try to ignore the language Uzume say while she talk to Naruto but her curiosity overwhelming her right now so she let go Uzume this time. Naruto who has annoyed face decide just shook his head a Uzume question. " Before I was interrupt, Iam a being that walk on this earth for a several millennium ". Naruto start his own explanations about where he came from, where he get his power and anything that he deem that both of them to know. (AN : I am to lazy to write Naruto life's stories but I can ensure that all his life's until his fight with Kaguya, the only different is the end of result of theirs battles).

XOXOXO

Several hour laters..

Silent reign supreme across the Izumo In for a several minutes before Naruto finally come to ends his story. " and with I absorb the juubi and surprising Kaguya herself into my body, I gain all power and Juubi immortality. To be honest I never want this power or any of this but fate has it fucking way to screw people life's. After having all I wanted, be a hokage, a family, a bunch of kid and peace. I began to realize that this immortality forcing me to see all my family died before my eyes. Feeling very sad, I exclude myself from everyone since that. I cast upon myself a very powerful illusion to make me go to sleep. When I wake up from my sleep, I see that the world I live is no more and what it has become something that I never dream of. I barely remember when I wake up but at that time people are different than my own people. My curiosity make me want to know what happen during two thousand years I sleep. I traveling all around the world since that. I never stay at one place long enough, maybe 2 to 3 years mostly than move to others place. Finally I came to my birthplace called Konoha or Japan or right now Shinto Teito than to time I meet Uzume here and finally in this house in front of two beautiful women I has ever meet ". Finish by Naruto. Uzume and Miya who stand still like a statue fail to begin to react. " I know like your whole ' Sekirei Things ', my story's also hard to understands but let us all gives it more times ". Said Naruto to both of them. Surprisely Miya who the one that break the silent between her and Naruto ." Can you show a little of your power. It not like I doesn't believe you but see it with your own eyes is more convicting than hear it with both your own ears ". Said Miya to Naruto who thinking how to do it. After few second, Naruto stand up and ask Uzume and Miya to follow him to the back of the house to show somethings.

XOXOXO

At the back of the house, Naruto began to make a hand sign to began his technic. After finish what he require, He began lunch his technic ' FIRE RELEASE : GREAT FIRE BALL ' shout Naruto who began to release a small size fire ball at the tree. In instant, fire ball burn half of the tree and destroy large portion of the low part of the tree. After finish his demo, he turn to both of his audient and grinning like a mad man.

Elsewhere,

A man with eyes glasses and white hair sneeze loudly, he began to laugh " Hahaha, someone has a smile face like me right now " said that man before been smack on his head by a very angry and annoyed female next to him. " SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID MINAKA ", said that female to the male who name was Minaka, who her smack with her laptop. " Ouch, that hurt Takami-chan ". Said Minaka who has anime cry to now identify as Takami. " hmm, that what you get when acted like idiot ". Minaka can only anime cry harder at the scolding.

Back with Naruto and two Sekirei,

" so how I do it ?, awesome right " ask Naruto to Miya and Uzume who jaw drop to the ground. A few moment later, both of them out of theirs shock world and turn theirs head to Naruto who has smug on his face and said " OMFG ".

XOXOXO

After the little demo, Naruto and his Sekirei Uzume with Miya come back to living room. Uzume doesn't what to thinks, that her Ashikabi was not a normal people like her and Miya. Her Ashikabi's also a immortal with a thousand upon thousand knowledge combine all people in this world to his arsenal. Uzume don't want to think what effect her Ashikabi would brought to the ' SEKIREI PLAN ' a godly plan makes by Minaka Hiroto to ascent to a very heaven. Uzume shudder think that Naruto doesn't need protected by her but quite happy to be his firsts Sekirei. Uzume know that soon or later, he will have another Sekirei. She doesn't mind if he has another's Sekirei, but the question of the day is How many?. Back to Naruto, he just stay calm like someone relax watching tv or drinking tea while watching sunset. It quite weird that this man who was a lives millennium years old act like a normal teenagers. Miya who thinking eerily similar to Uzume were just smile and takes a small sip of her tea. Like Uzume, she had been think that this man is what all Sekirei need to free themselves from this wrenched and horrible plan make by that damn man, Minaka Hiroto. She just hope that Naruto doesn't bring more troublesome to her life. What Miya does not know is the man in front of her is pro for been trouble makers. After been shown to Uzume's room which he will stay from now, Naruto excuses himself to go buy something outside. Uzume want to accompany him but Naruto refuse and say it does not take to long to buy it. Uzume start to worry but after get assure by Naruto and Miya, she shrugged her shoulder and go to her room to takes a nap.

XOXOXO

Naruto Uzumaki the last ninja of his kin began to walk out of Izumo In. After several minute, his phone ringing. Naruto sees an unknown number display on his phone, sighing Naruto answer the calling. " Hello Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Minaka Hiroto. Chairman of M.B.I. I call you right now to Inform that you are in a most exciting and godly plan of all ' SEKIREI PLAN '. Now iam sure that your Sekirei already explain everything's to you I believe. I call you just to inform that this plan is secret so no people outside from Ashikabi's will know about it. Fail to complied will makes you a target to our company and your Sekirei will deactivate immediately. That all I have to say to you and have a very good day young man ". Said the man name Minaka Hiroto to our blond hero's. Naruto just shrugged and put back his phone into his pocket and walk away. While trying to thing what to buy, suddenly a twin shadow falls upon him. After look much closes, he began chasing those twin shadow figure. Several minute later, Naruto finally stop chasing. He look at the figures who someone he recently meet and fight, The Twin Lightning. He want to get away as soon as possible to avoid any confrontation but suddenly his censored pickup a energy pointing at him. With a godly reflex, he jump up onto next building to avoid being fried by lightning. " Hey you there, you are the one who saving those Sekirei we attack several hour ago right or not? ". Ask a angry and busty girl who the one fired her lightning to Naruto. Naruto thinking how to answer that girl, in other hand if he say yes maybe they will attack him but if he say no than they would asking how he manage to dock theirs attack. In the end, he just answer it " Yeah that me, so what? ". The effect his answer gives a several reaction. One, both of them has a very huge blush on theirs face. Two, both of them began to collapse on the ground and third, theirs start moving toward him In slowly. Naruto try to not assume worse when he see all of this happen in front of him and decide that he would prepare to defend himself if they start to attack him.

XOXOXO

Sekirei No 11 Hikari and No 12 Hibiki was not having a very good day since the day theirs been release to find theirs destiny one or Ashikabi. At first, being release and instructed to find Ashikabi before second phases begin theirs so excited and swear to themselves that find Ashikabi as soon as possible to win this game before everyone else's. But say it is easy to say than done it, they start to struggle to even find a piece bread. When release, each of the Sekirei has been provide with M.B.I credit card so that Sekirei can buy a food to support themselves before finding an Ashikabi. After week after week searching still theirs Ashikabi not appear. What appear though is someone what to rape, steal or trying to molest them. That is not very good choices to make an Ashikabi. So with desperate to win this game, both of them agree that the easy way to win is to eliminate Sekirei which does not have Ashikabi yet. Their missions start a few day ago to be precisely seven day ago. It quite hard to accomplish this self-given mission though because almost fifty to sixty percent Sekirei already have Ashikabi. Even though with all this happen, both of them stain steel theirs heart, strength their body and marching forward to find any Sekirei who still without Ashikabi wing them. A luck seems with them today, a lonely Sekirei their find in near a children playground who look like on her way to buy something. This is it, time to kick some less-Ashikabi Sekirei to back to laboratory. With that both of them fire theirs deadly lightning to the poor Sekirei. A large debris covered area after they fire the attack. Suddenly, a white cloth tried to attack them from above. Turn of the Sekirei they tried attack is one or two rank above them 'The Veil Sekirei'. Both twin start to panic. " Relax Hibiki, we has a advantage over her because we are twin ". Said Hikari to her sister who look like to flew away from here. " Hehe, sorry sis, I just over reacted when this Sekirei is more powerful than us ". Reply Hibiki. " Yeah, I know about it we still can overpowered her if we take this battle long enough. Before they want to fire theirs next attack, a figure came between them. " Oi why are you gang up to fight this poor and what is that energy you use ? ". Ask the figure to them. Hikari began to angry and annoy but suddenly having warm on her heart and her face heavily red of all suddenly. She turn to her sister and found her in the same state as her. Hikari turn her head to the one asking and said " This not your bisness human, get the hell away from here ". Hikari though the man will listen to her but suddenly a Sekirei theirs tried to attack start to crawls behind that man and grab that man shoulder and after that grapping that man face shocking them when she kiss him thus get her wings. Hikari suddenly want to kick that Sekirei face from that man as hard as she can but can't do that when those Sekirei start to shout her Norito to them to use her new power to fight them. Both of the twin now realize that changed them to win is slim to none so as fast as lightning theirs retreat from the battlefield in order to escape from angry winged Sekirei. After get away from that place, both twins go to somewhere to eat and to get a rest.

XOXOXO

After getting enough rest, Hikari and Hikibi, try to find another Sekirei to eliminated. Both of them jump on the roof to get over views around the Shinto Teito try to located any stray Sekirei to fight. Disappointing marred their faces as not even one Sekirei they could spot on. " sister, what's are going to do right now, I think we shou- "wait the second, I think we have been followed. Lets go to empty area ". Said Hikari to her sister who confuse but following nonetheless. After several minutes, they stop at the side of old buildings. Hikari expanded her sense to find that someone indeed following them. Than out of luck, she manages to find this fucker who follows them and shout " Hey you there, you are the one who saved those Sekirei we attack several ago right or not? ". Shout Hikari to a stranger who she identified as the one who interrupt theirs fight with Veil Sekirei. Getting an answer from that stranger as a yes, both of them begin to sweat bullets, theirs body start warm and huge blush can be spot on face both them. Hikari and Hibiki collapse on theirs feet. They starting to crawl toward that man.

XOXOXO

Naruto Uzumaki try to think that both of the twin is react to him if according to Uzume explanation is true but he doesn't want anymore Sekirei. He does not want anymore other than Uzume to be his Sekirei, having a big harem is last things going to be in his mind, but with what has he been told that a rejected Sekirei is most likely to malfunction and lose control her or his power. If that happen many bastard out there like to take advantage on this Sekirei. With a heavy sigh and slightly cursing, Naruto also matching toward them. He come in front the twin, " Both of you react to me haven't you? ". Asked Naruto even though he already know the answer but he ask it way to humor them a little. Hikari who hear what Naruto says answer it with a red face " yyeah, we having this reaction when you save those Sekirei we fight. Please wings us Ashikabi-sama, Your are our destiny one " plead Hikari to Naruto who has a sad face because this he doesn't deserve a Sekirei like them. While all talking happen, Hibiki can only hope this man will be Ashikabi theirs searching for since released from M.B.I laboratory. " Fine than, but I want you two to promises that you cannot attack any others Sekirei out there, are you agree to my terms? " asked Naruto to Hikari and Hibiki who smile and shook theirs head furiously agree with Naruto. " right than, stand on your feet ". Naruto than hold Hikari face and put his lip upon her. A bright blue lighting light illuminate around both of them. Great wings of lightning come out of her back and expanding. Naruto than release Hikari and grab Hibiki who blushing like crazy seeing her sister get her wings. Naruto once again put his lip onto Hibiki lip. Like her sister, blue lighting light and lighting wings come out her back than both of them together shout " By The lighting Of Our Pact, My Ashikabi Enemy Will Be Shock To Death " Said a very happy twin. Naruto who has been like statue begin to recover and said " let go to shops, I need to buy something after that we go home " Hikari and Hibiki smiles, for a many months finally they can back to somewhere that they can call a HOME

AND CUT…

Finally chap 3 Is done. So tell me how it is good or no. Its quite long chapter and hard for me to write but in the end it done. I hope for those who read this chapter satisfy with it. The polls is closed already and the results is :

Akitsu 28.9%

Miya 27.9%

Kazehana 27.9%

Karasuba 23.8%

Yume 23.8%

Matsu 22.7%

Tsukiumi 21.7%

Kochou 17.6%

Taki 14.4%

Kusano 13.4

There you have it folks, list of Naruto Uzumaki Sekirei. I might changes it later if plot demands to be changed but right now this is the list of Naru/Harem. Forgive me my grammar and spellings, English is not my native languages so it quite messy but I try my hardest to improve it. So keep R&R coz it fuel my will to write more chapters. There are NEW POLLS for you to vote on my profile so go and votes. See you at next chapter's hopefully.

JA NE

ADAMANTIUMSKULL696 OUT


	4. Chapter 4 Settle In

CHAPTER FOUR : SETTLE IN

Naruto Uzumaki though that he can having a nice and quiet live when he decide that he wants to come back to the very first land he was born but someone or something keep screwed his immortal life. As it not enough he has to suffer this ever lasting life watching all the loves die ones by one until he decide to let nature to makes decisions for him. The decision is to let him asleep until the world he living changed, no that to vogue. More than a fucking godly changes world. Even after shit after shit hit him like a fucking train hit a cat at the railway. Naruto Uzumaki continues his unnatural lives for sakes of this never ending world.

XOXOXO

Unlike the male in front of them who deep in thoughts, Hikari and Hibiki couldn't wipe out smile on theirs face. Finally after searching and searching for their Ashikabi, they found him at the place they least to expected at the middle of fighting another Sekirei. Even though that Sekirei is now they fellow Sekirei who same Ashikabi with them. They can only hope he doesn't not have another Sekirei in near future. They will kick whoever react to him but of course with his permission. They doesn't want any Sekirei to be added to theirs Ashikabi Harem anymore. The Veil Sekirei is exception because she winged before them. Anymore will get them harder for spending time with theirs beloved Ashikabi's.

Elsewhere,

Multiple women sneeze heavily can be seen.

XOXOXO

Uzume awake from her nap when she feel her Ashikabi gain another's Sekirei through her Sekirei crest. She could not wait to make his new Sekirei to wear clothes she kept since after she came to Izumo In. "Hehe, whoever you are Naru-Kun new Sekirei, I will makes you wear my maid clothes collection. Muttered Uzume who grin evilly while hold a set of maid clothes.

Elsewhere,

Hikari and Hibiki sneeze loudly interrupt Naruto who in his thought. " Is anything ok with both of you? " ask Naruto to the twin who clean theirs nose with tissues. "yeah, everything is okay I hope ". Said Hikari. Naruto look at them for a second than shrugged his shoulder and continue to walk as lightning twin following him back to Izumo In after buying some snacks. Naruto also curious what will happen when Uzume meets with those two recently get theirs winged by him. " I hope she doesn't angry or jealous of another's I winged not one but two twin Sekirei who she fights not so long ago ". Muttered Naruto quietly so that the twin wouldn't hear it. If only he knew that Uzume's will welcome the twin with mischievously with evils plan but of course before she knew who's Naruto winged.

XOXOXO

A minute later, the group of containing of blond Immortal and twin Alien arrived at Izumo In. Uzume feel her Ashikabi already come home, hurriedly come down from her room and speeding toward living room. Uzume smile when she see her Ashikabi sitting at the verandah but her smile gone and replaced with serious and slightly annoying than angry when she saw who with Naruto. " WHY are these two cunts here with you Na-Ru-To? ". Asked a very sweet smile Uzume to the slightly nervous Naruto. Hikari already want to jumping onto Uzume who only wearing a panty if not for her sister Hibiki hold her hand " Well hime, on the way I go to shops i meet these two on the way to theirs home. I followed them and after a couple minute, theirs stop and doing something I don't know. After that, Hikari here manage to find me hiding behind the building. I try to run but they find me, we talk a few things than I winged them. End of story ". Said Naruto to Uzume who doesn't really pay her attention to him but watching the twin with narrowing eyes that promise pain if not saying something to her. " you two have somethings to say about yourself Hmm? ". Said Uzume. Surprisingly it Hikari who answers her " well, i-we apologized attacking you. Please forgive us sister ". Slightly Bow Hikari to Uzume Hibiki who next to her drop her jaw open seeing her sister saying something like that. She has been with her sister from the moment theirs released has never heard she say something like that to anyone accept her but today could be an historical moment for her to hear it from her sister. Totally out of character for her fellow Sekirei as well as her sister. Uzume who hearing the apologies from fellow of her sisters stun and can't processing what happens to her ear. She try clean her ears and eyes but still can see Hikari bow to her. In the end, Uzume just shrugged and bow back. " it was nothing, I understand that your have your reason to do it but I hope you both of you will not doing it again " said Uzume to the lightning twin who nodded theirs head agreed to her. Naruto feel relieved that all this wings problems doesn't end badly sure Uzume doesn't mind but he still can see slightly discomfort on Uzume's face when she talking to the twin. Naruto just shrugged " well at least all of them try to have a conversation with each other " Muttered Naruto.

XOXOXO

After a so not eventful meeting between twin with Uzume, Naruto lead the twins into Uzume's room. When theirs comes to the room, Naruto feel that room is smaller because amount of the peoples inside of it. An idea suddenly comes to his mind. " everyone get out the room for a moment " said Naruto to a very confused Sekirei but follow his orders nonetheless. Once all of them out the room, Naruto began his hands seal. Finish it at tiger seal, Naruto slam his palm onto the floor and mutter " Summoning Jutsu

".

Poof

A small medium scroll and paintbrush appears before Naruto. He begins to write something on the scroll than out of nowhere multiples ink drawing out of scroll and latches into the wall of Uzume's room. Uzume's room suddenly became big and various things made out like bed, table, clothes closet and many more has been created. After few second, second drawing comes out and form a large shower enough for ten peoples to be inside It. Next to bathroom, a very big and luxurious hot springs was made. Strange animals can be seen around the hot springs. These are statue made of from Naruto memories of all bijuu's which he always remembers to very this day. All of them sacrificing theirs life to give's Naruto all theirs powers to fight Kaguya. In the end, he manage to seal Kaguya and kill sasuke who try to kill him after deemed that Naruto is the one who he has to remove to finalize his ambitions to created a world without bijuu's and he is the leader of in it. Naruto shaking his head. All of this memory are in the past, he will not forget it but now is not the time for he to thinking about it.

XOXOXO

Uzume and the twin waiting outside Uzume's room waiting theirs Ashikabi to finish whatever he doing inside the room. "Hey sis, what do you think about what Naruto doing in there. It about ten minutes already ". Asked Hibiki to her sister who shrugged and shake her head " I don't know Biki-chan ". Reply Hikari to her sister who pout when she use her pet name for her. Finally after like hour, Naruto open up the door and ask them to enter. Again for second time in the day, Izumo In silent reign Supreme. Not just those three his Sekirei but Miya also there to witnesses something not human can do but of course Uzume and Miya know. Unlike them, Hikari and Hibiki doesn't know what or who Naruto Uzumaki is. The twins lightning popped theirs eyes out of their socket and jaws dropping upon the sight. "wwhat the hell just happens to this room and who are you Naruto Uzumaki? ". Naruto wanted to laugh at the lightning twin very confused face but control himself but still chuckle. Naruto clear his throat " before I am going to tell you about who am I, go shower first after that go down stairs and eat than get yourself a suitable clothes and sit a living room. Than I would tell both of you, alright ". Hikari just shrugged her shoulder and go into bathroom following by her sister.

XOXOXO

Several minutes later,

A fresh and happy twin came down the stairs to dinner room. Hikari saw that Naruto already there talking to Uzume who same sort of confused, happy and anger on her face. Try to light up the atmosphere, she ask something to Naruto " hey Naruto what going on when me and my sister go shower ". Naruto turn his head towards Hikari and said "nothing, just small talk about whole our situation and what to do now that I have Sekirei ". Hikari just nodded and sit beside Naruto following by her sister beside her because Uzume already taken the right side of Naruto. Miya come bringing the dish and sit at head of table. " So Naruto-san what your thoughts about whole this 'Sekirei Things' now that you have three Sekirei on your side ". Ask the beautiful landlady to Naruto who deep in thought. " To be honest with you all, I am still not prepared for all of this. To have a partner for rest of your immortal life in case for me is something that I will regret. It not that I don't like to get beautiful women by my side, it just that I don't want to see someone precious died in front of me before myself can died. In my case I CAN'T die because I am IMMORTAL. I already lost so many people's precious to me before I get here so when I suddenly got a woman by my side, I just not prepared for it but give me a time to adjust to all of this". Explain Naruto to all people's in front and the side of him. All Naruto Sekirei just looking at the floor thinking what Naruto say than frown clearly on theirs face upon realizing that they cannot stay by theirs Ashikabi for ever as for what they always say. Naruto clear his throat " Actually I do not finish, you see that I can granted any of you IMMORTALITY but the question is do you want to live forever. This is huge decision to make. I already offered my family this chance also but they reject it because Immortality is not for them to have. They want to meet theirs ancestors and don't want to stay in this world's that doesn't belongs for them to live in ". Naruto once again drop the H-BOMB onto all his Sekirei and his landlady who shocked at what Naruto said to them. Uzume, Miya, Hikari and Hibiki drop their jaw wide open upon hear the words came out of Naruto mouth. " W-who are you, some kind of god? " asked a very shocking Hikari to Naruto who amused at their reactions of his words. " Yeah but I not Kami, you can call me Sandaime Sage's Of Six Path(A/N: Obito doesn't count because he not fully absorb all bijuu. Only Sage himself, Madara Uchiha and Naruto are the real Sage's Of The Six Path at least in my story). With that, Naruto once again rexplain all his life, power and his reason he come back to Japan.

XOXOXO

Hours later,

When Naruto Uzumaki finishing his long story, Hikari and Hibiki can only stare at theirs Ashikabi with big and wide eyes and open mouths. It been unreal that theirs Ashikabi is NOT a normal human. Not just inhuman but has a power of God on his hand. If they are not normal human themselves , they can call this man is lunatics but he already demonstrated his power so they can't denied that this man in front of them is not normal not just like them but on highest, mightiest and totally new level than them. Hibiki close her eyes and take a deep breath " It been an honor to be your Sekirei Lord Naruto " bow Hibiki to Naruto who confused. " hey hey, there not need to bow and call me Lord. I am just a normal human even though I have all this power in my hand. No need to worshipping me, just treat me like others human afterall I am yours Ashikabi " Said Naruto to all of his Sekirei. Miya smile at conversation in front of her. Her body suddenly feels warm and a very tiny blush form on her face when she thought about that strange blonde in front of her ' it can't be, I am reacted to him. It totally impossible this to be happening but this man is not normal. Oh Takehito, what I am going to do right now ' thought Miya when she figures what happened to her body. Taking a deep breath and calm her furiously beating heart, Miya try not to think anything. Naruto who talking to his Sekirei noticed Miya strange behavior and knew what happens to his beautiful landlady, Naruto sigh, " this is going to be a very-very fucking troublesome problem since I awakened. I hope wherever you are ero-sennin, you will proud of me manage to achieve what you can't dream of. A FUCKING HAREM'S " muttered Naruto silently. Uzume and the twin confuse at theirs Ashikabi behavior. " something wrong Naru-Kun? " asked Uzume to Naruto who can only sigh once more. " Nothing Uzume, I am just thinking something that all " reply Naruto.

XOXOXO

After dinners, Naruto and his Sekirei gone back to theirs room. Even after saw it with theirs very own eyes, they still cannot believe what happen to the room where they in right now. Gone with small room and replace by a very-very big and luxurious places. Naruto just shrugged and change his cloth to sleeping attire for more comfortable. Lie between Hikari and Hibiki with Uzume on top of him, Naruto can only hopping that this situation of ' Winged More Sekirei ' can be controlled and if not than, Kami has to interfere with that he closed his eyes joining his Sekirei to the world of dreams.

Elsewhere,

A young women with some kind of laboratory coat and having stained blood all around her body with unknown injuries sit down on the bench at the park. This young women has a brown hairs, brown eyes, a very big breast and most noticeable on this woman is yin and yang symbol on her forehead. " Where are you my beloved Ashikabi, please come to me " pray that women pressing her hand to her chest while watching the moon which bright shine upon her. She can only praying in the middle of the night and cold atmosphere wishing her destiny one will come for her. She don't know that her prayer will be answered not very long after that.

Back to Naruto,

Naruto open his eyes when suddenly a very small but quite clear voice reaching his ears. Naruto substitute with pillows and grab his coat and with a silent move, out of the house in searching that voice his hear.

And Cut…

I am sorry for such a longer time to post a new chapter. My boss demands me to over-time working. I having a hard time to write after back from work but today I sacrifice my sleep in order to finish this Chapter. I hope this chapter satisfy you all reader and if not than, try to not say something about it. As you read at the end of this chapter, the fourth Naruto Sekirei will be winged is well I think all of you know who is it. Quite a short chapter but next time it will be extra long chapter. Once again, please forgive my poor grammar and spelling. Thank you everyone for reading and please R&R ok. See you later on next chapter.

JA NE

ADAMANTIUMSKULL696 OUT


End file.
